E Assim Vou Vivendo
by Op.Cit
Summary: Dizer que o tempo vai levar pra longe tudo que passou. E assim vou vivendo..."


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence! Mas eu nem queria mesmo... **Ç.Ç**

* * *

"Mas quando eu te vejo então

Esqueço tudo e nada

Parece tão sério assim

Você pra mim

Eu volto pra casa e vou

Com a tua mão na minha

Pra assistir um dvd

E depois se perder**"**

**-**

**(Do Nosso Tempo – Cidadão Quem)**

* * *

Sasuke girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta do apartamento. Novo apartamento, digasse de passagem. E também vale dizer: bagunçado apartamento. Ele suspirou cansado. Estava voltando de mais um dia inteiro de trabalho intenso e cansativo na empresa da família e tudo que ele menos queria ver eram aquelas caixas por todos os lados, algumas abertas, com coisas caindo; outras ainda fechadas... Mas uma coisa era certa: nada estava pronto, montado e devidamente arrumado em seu lugar. Bem, o que se poderia esperar de uma mudança.

Depois de fechar a porta ele tirou os sapatos e deixou-os perto da entrada. Surpreendeu-se ao ver um chinelo ali no canto o esperando. Não pode evitar que um sorriso leve nascesse em seus lábios.

Aquele era o primeiro dia para ambos naquele novo apartamento. Já haviam decidido morar juntos haviam dois meses, mas nunca falavam de uma data ou um lugar. E nenhum aceitava morar no apartamento do outro. Seria dar o braço a torcer e nenhum deles estava disposto a deixar o orgulho de lado. Porém, quando ele pensava que já era hora de desistir daquele idéia, Naruto apareceu com um folheto de uma imobiliária falando de um apartamento novo. Só por ser Naruto quem achou o local Sasuke já não colocou muita fé. Depois tinha também o fato de o prédio ficar longe do centro da cidade, consequetemente do trabalho também, não ter elevador e ficar no oitavo andar.

Mas tudo mudou quando eles foram conhecer o local. Não era grande nem pequeno, mas era aconchegante. Dois quartos, um banheiro, uma sala de estar, cozinha, área de serviço e, o melhor, uma sacada pequena, mas com vista para o rio e um enorme gramado muito bem aparado, com pequenos canteiros de flores.

Mudaram na semana seguinte. Ou no dia anterior a este.

Sasuke chutou algumas caixas e foi andando pelo apartamento, seguindo o barulho que vinha da cozinha.

- Você não arrumou nada ainda?

Ele entrou no local, resmungando, mas estacou ao ver Naruto com um avental e cortando tempero verde.

- Boa noite Sasuke-kun. Como foi o trabalho?

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio observando aquela cena... bizarra. Por que Naruto o lembrava tanto sua ... mãe?

- Ahn... Cansativo. – por fim respondeu.

- Eu estou fazendo o jantar. Sente-se.

Sasuke apenas sentou-se em um dos lugares à mesa enquanto Naruto continuava sorridente e saltitante arrumando as últimas coisas.

- O que você fez?

- Rámen! – o loiro disse de forma festiva.

Sasuke olhou-o incrédulo.

- Depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho eu tenho que comer rámen? Você não sabe comer outra coisa Naruto?

- Mas eu gosto. – o loiro falava como uma criança que foi repreendida.

- Mas você só come isso.

Naruto sorriu.

- Se você continuar reclamando eu não vou continuar com as surpresas.

- E o que vai ser agora? – Sasuke questionou já com medo da resposta.

- Eu preparei uma coisa para você. – voltou a sorrir como uma criança.

- E? – o moreno questionou enquanto caminhava até o banheiro pois lembrou-se que não havia lavado as mãos.

- Sasuke! – Naruto falou de forma manhosa, chateado por ele não ter entendido.

- Quê? – o moreno questionou, intrigado por Naruto estar o seguindo.

Mas quando abriu a porta tudo ficou claro.

- Nós podemos tomar banho juntos. – Naruto disse por fim.

A baheira estava cheia e haviam algumas velas pelo local. Um cheiro de almíscar podia ser sentido.

Um doce sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Sasuke. Porém ele não deu o braço a torcer, era apenas um sorriso de canto. Só que Naruto já conhecia Sasuke muito bem para saber que aquilo podia significar muito mais do que aparentava.

* * *

**Heeyy! \o**

A fic ficou meio bobinha, eu sei. Mas é que eu queria fazer uma coisa bem dia-a-dia, nada de acontecimentos grandiosos. Algo fofo! Porque é o que eu sinto quando ouço essa música que mencionei lá no início.

Espero que gostem! 

Posso pedir reviews? ***-***

Bjo bjo

**=***


End file.
